I Like You, So What?
by SelenaNickDemiJoe
Summary: Justin has known he was gay for a while now, But what happnes when he starts crushing on his younger Brother Max? And What Happens When Max Returns The Favour and Their Relationship Begins


This is my first ever Fanfic, Please read and Review; I accept any criticism as long as it constructive and something I can work on. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place of any of its Characters.

Justin had known he was gay for sometime now. He had crushes on many boys ever since he was 16 years old; he had however never done anything with a boy.

The worst crush of his life was Dean, his little sister's boyfriend, well ex. Every time he saw them kissing he was just want to and push Alex out of the way and continue the kiss with Dean himself. But he couldn't instead he was just run upstairs, lock the doors and jack off whilst thinking of Dean.

Crushes come and go however and Dean was now long gone, much like his and Alex's relationship. But Justin had a new crush.

Justin hated himself for this, the amount of times he would feel sick with himself. He couldn't help it though. It wasn't his fault that his younger brother Max was so Drop dead gorgeous.

Justin was happily watching the TV one day, as far as he was concerned he was home alone, the whole place to himself; or so he thought. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Justin quickly saw it was Max who had just got out the shower, he was soaking wet, with a towel wrapped around his waste.

Justin's was getting hard underneath his pants, he could feel it. He tried to look away as Max walked down into the kitchen, but he couldn't help notice the beautiful shape of his little brothers body, the water from the show running from his wet hair down his face.

"Dude, have you seen my sneakers, I'm going over the park for a bit" Max asked his Starstruck brother. Justin couldn't reply, the bugle under his pants was throbbing and all he could do was get up and run to his room as fast as he could.

Justin quickly entered his room and run and laid down his bed. He undone his Pants and quickly revealed his 8 inch cock from his boxers. He grasped his Cock with his left hand and slowly began to pump away.

His breathing became really heavy as he picked up the pace; with his right hand he slowly stroked his balls.

He picked up the pace now and was pumping pretty fast, thinking of Max, licking his 8 inch wonder; slowly teasing his head with his tongue and then taking the whole thing in at once.

Justin could feel the climax. "Ma-ax" He screamed out, the loudest he could. Then he came all over his Tears of Blood shirt. Then he left out a long breath and looked at the door.

Max was standing at the wide open door, fully dressed now, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Max, its not what is looks like" Justin said, sounding very panicked

"We're you screaming my name" Asked Max "While Jacking Off"

"Ok, Im Gay Alright Max" Said Justin "And I know you probably hate me now, and you won't to see me ever again, and I'll have to move out, never see you, mum, dad or Alex ever again, and I'll just have to move on, I shouldn't be crushing on my little brother anyway"

This whole time Max just moved closer to Justin, so that he was literally standing besides him. Justin just looked at Max, Very confused.

Then Max just simply kissed Justin gently on the Lips.

Both boys pulled away quickly. Not sure what was to happen next. But then Justin moved in once more and both lips touched again. This time for longer and with more passion.

Justin ran his tongue across Max's bottom lip; Max opened his mouth to allow Justin entry. Both tongues swirled around each other, wrestling. Justin moved his hands to Max's hips and pulled him on the bed.

Justin suddenly pulled away.

"Whats wrong" Asked Max a little confused "Was I Doing something wrong, was it weird for you, if you want to stop let me know dude, we don't have to do this if you don't want to"

Would you calm down Max" Justin said interrupting his little brother "I just had cum on my shirt and wanted to take it off before we went any further.

"Oh" Said Max going Red in the Cheeks.

Justin removed his shirt, and moved back in for a kiss with his cute little sibling. Justin began to move down to Max's Jaw line and then his neck, whilst slipping his hands under Max's shirt and helping his little brother remove it.

Justin kissed Max's body coming to his nipples and sucking them gently, Max let out a slight groan. Justin moved back up to Max's lips and they once again kissed each other gently tongues rolling around each other, there bare skin touching.

Max moved and began to pull down Justin's, already undone, pants. He moved them down to his ankles, while Justin helped by kicking them off his feet. Justin moved to the same to Max, un-zipping his pants and slowly lowering them off his legs and feet, gently stroking max's thigh as he went.

Justin then pressed his lips again Max's thigh and started to pull down his boxers revealing Max's 7inch God. Justin was surprised at how big his little brothers cock was, almost as big as his. Justin completely removed the younger boy's boxers and then with his right hand grabbed his brothers package.

Justin teased Max by licking the head of his penis first, and then he slowly took the whole 7inches in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around his brother's shaft, slowly pumping away at his brother's 7inch wonder.

Max's breaths became more frequent and heavier, giving Justin the sign to start pumping faster. He would reach the tip of the head, slowly lap his tongue around it, and then take the whole cock in his mouth. He repeated this a number of times.

"Just-in I'm, I'm gonna cum" Max yelled out

Suddenly Max came into his brothers mouth, Justin swallowed most it but kept some in his mouth for his little brother to taste.

He moved back up to Max's lips and slowly pressed his lips against his brothers. He moved his tongue into Max's mouth to let Max get a taste of his own medicine.

Justin then rolled off Max and lay besides him, both of them staring into space.

"Erm so I guess, that was different" Max said, out of breath

"Yeah, definitely doing that again" Justin said

"Oh yeah, definitely" Max said "hey does this mean we are sort of, an item now"?

"Guess so" Said Justin answering Max's question "but Mum, Dad, Alex, Harper or Anyone never find out ok, its out little secret"

"Yeah of course, out little secret" Max said quietly

"But one condition" Justin said looking at Max

"What"? Max asked

"You have to suck my dick first next time" Justin said with a large smile on his face.


End file.
